


(My Heart) For You I Would Save

by tariana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin in the aftermath of the recent new year's scandal. Established Kaisoo. I just really wanted to write something soft and domestic to ease my heart after all of this drama lately. Hope you enjoy it.





	(My Heart) For You I Would Save

Kyungsoo looked up at the sound of a car door slamming outside, followed by the riotous barking of three dogs as they headed toward the house to greet the two that were jumping excitedly around his feet, ready to say hello to their siblings. He turned down the heat under the pot of stew he was making so it wouldn't burn and went to the door, opening it just as Jongin struggled onto the porch of the small house, laden down with a huge suitcase, laptop bag, and in typical fashion, a paper bag that Kyungsoo knew from experience was full of last minute random crap Jongin had grabbed on his way out of the dorm. Kyungsoo’s own small suitcase had already been unpacked, everything put away neatly in its place. Even if they were only going to stay a week, Kyungsoo wanted things to be nice.

He'd arrived a few hours before Jongin, the distance from his parents’ house a little less than that from Jongin's mom's. The housekeeper had already been in to stock the fridge and pantry and do some cleaning, as well as airing out the house generally. She was a local lady, and she was well compensated for both her excellent care of the house and her discretion. Kyungsoo wrote a check twice a year that covered the tuition for her grandson to attend an excellent private school, and in return she kept their secrets. In the early days of EXO, when they were still paying off their trainee loans, it had been a struggle to come up with the money, but now… well, Kyungsoo had figured it out, and his salary for Swing Kids alone would put the kid through for several years, so he thought it was a pretty good deal. He and Jongin got their little house in the countryside, and a kid got a good education. Could be worse.

Kyungsoo had stayed overnight at his parents’ house after the new year’s show had ended. He’d slept a few hours, gathered up Meokmul and Huchu and their assorted beds, toys, food, and other crap, swapped his Maserati for Seungsoo’s more modest and less noticeable BMW, and driven up here. After the show, Jongin had gone back to the dorm with a few of the other members, just another way to make sure they weren’t spotted together leaving Seoul. He said he’d also gotten a few hours of sleep, and Kyungsoo thought that a nap was probably in their near future. Just them and the dogs pretty well filled up the bed, but it was all right. There was no place Kyungsoo would rather be.

He kissed Jongin lightly, prompting a smile. Jongin’s eyes were tired, but the smile reached them, at least. That was a stark contrast to the last time they’d done this, a few years back. Those few years and all the crap they’d brought their way had made the difference in how they reacted to things. Compared to some things, this was barely a blip on the radar of their relationship. “Traffic wasn’t too bad. News is out, by the way.” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo nodded. “I know. I talked to Jennie already. She said she’ll call tomorrow so we can figure out all the details, you guys can get your stories to match for sure.”

Jongin shook his head. “I talked to her after she called you. She says people are already picking the story apart, even though YG and SM both confirmed it. I’m not sure it’s gonna hold up, Soo.”

“It will be all right, we’ll figure it out,” Kyungsoo murmured, tucking himself close against Jongin and wrapping his arms around his tall fiance’s waist. “It’s not our first rodeo, or whatever that expression is. Besides, Dispatch got their money and their readership will increase, like they wanted, and now it’s up to SM and YG to figure it out from here.”

The fact that they’d been through this before made it a little easier to deal with, as did knowing that the article was patently false, fabricated to cover Jongin and Jennie’s real relationships. The rapper of Blackpink was dating a producer at her company, and due to the fact that she technically had a dating ban and that he was also technically her boss, but she was too valuable a commodity to drop, YG had to come up with this story. Kyungsoo and Jongin’s relationship was an open secret in the industry, and so a cover story that deflected the general public’s attention from the two couples seemed ideal. The fact that Jongin was in no way actually stupid enough to get caught not once, but twice, in this kind of scandal, seemed lost on most people, although the fans had picked apart the fiasco with Krystal pretty effectively and seemed like they were set up to do that this time as well. Still, as long as there was confusion about the scandal, the attention wouldn’t be on the real relationships in question, and like “they” said, even bad publicity was good publicity. 

Still, Kyungsoo was glad they didn’t have any schedules immediately. Jennie would have to be seen first, performing on an awards show, but even then she’d have a few days to rest and prepare. Then Kyungsoo would have the premiere for Underdog, but that was nearly a week away. And there should be no reason to ask him any questions about the news. After all, according to the general public, he and Jongin were just good friends. Just bros. Then several days after that, all three of their birthdays, right together in a row. Kyungsoo planned to celebrate his quietly at home with the group, Jongin was going to have a birthday party with a small group of fans, and he was pretty sure Jennie had a schedule on her birthday. 

Jongin lugged his stuff inside, dropping it all on the living room floor. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but left it there; they’d deal with it later. Jongin was clinging to him a little a moment later, and Kyungsoo understood the sentiment. This was all just so tiring sometimes, all this subterfuge. He supposed he should be used to it after seven years of it, but he didn’t think he ever really would be. Not that even idols in straight relationships could date openly, but obviously being in a relationship with another man added an additional layer of bullshit to the whole thing. Both he and Jongin had grown a lot over the years, were much more confident in and of themselves, but still, sometimes he just wished they could admit to things, admit what they were to each other. Maybe someday, once EXO had come to its end and there was only the two of them to worry about the consequences.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him close, hiding his face against Jongin’s neck for a moment. He pressed a few kisses there and murmured what he hoped were some calming, soothing words. There was only so much he could do to help when he was dealing with the problem too, but for Jongin he would do whatever he could.

Right now, that meant hugs, kisses, lunch, and playing with the dogs, in that order. Later, a nap, a bath, and sex. Then after that, they’d see what happened. Hiding out like this gave them plenty of time to do what they wanted, and they never planned too much for these little stolen times.

“I made stew, and my mom sent you a bunch of the food she knows you like. Let’s eat and then we can go outside with the dogs…?” Kyungsoo suggested, pulling away from Jongin just enough to look up at him. Jongin trailed behind him as they went into the house’s little kitchen, but went to the fridge and pulled out the package Kyungsoo’s mom had sent, looking through it with a pleased hum and picking out a couple of things to have with their lunch. He was still quiet and subdued, but Kyungsoo knew he’d loosen up a bit later, if previous experience was anything to go by. Jongin set the table and they ate mostly quietly, not talking about much of any importance. Jjangah begged and Jongin snuck her bits of his food, which prompted Huchu to try her luck at getting a snack as well. Kyungsoo knew he should stop them -- if it became a domino effect soon they’d have all five dogs begging at every meal -- but he didn’t have the heart right now to stop anything that brought a smile, however small, to Jongin’s face.

After they ate, they set the dishes in the sink to wash later, and headed out to the small backyard with the dogs. Jongin threw a ball and Meokmul and Monggu got into a small scuffle over who would claim it, playful growls resonating in the otherwise still country air. Sitting on the steps of the back porch, Kyungsoo leaned his head against Jongin’s shoulder and sighed as he watched the five small blurs racing around the yard.

After a while, the dogs tired themselves out and came back over to beg for pets and scratches. Kyungsoo picked up Meokmul, Jongin picked up Jjangah, and the others followed them into the house. Kyungsoo led Jongin into the bedroom, having noted Jongin’s sleepy eyes and the slow cadence of his voice that meant the younger man was literally only a few minutes from falling asleep. They climbed into bed, Kyungsoo curling up against Jongin’s side, Huchu settling in against Kyungsoo’s butt, where for some reason she preferred to sleep, and the rest clustered around their legs. Jongin was asleep in minutes, but Kyungsoo wasn’t able to join him immediately, mind still occupied. He knew they’d get through this, too. They’d gotten through much worse, after all. And in the end, all that really mattered was that they had each other. Jongin, and the life they’d managed to build together, was all he needed. With that thought in his mind, Kyungsoo drifted off to sleep. With Jongin by his side, he could face anything.


End file.
